


La Petite Mort

by TheQueenViking



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Death, F/M, NSFW, Phasma novel, Sex, Star Wars: Phasma Spoilers, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenViking/pseuds/TheQueenViking
Summary: Armitage & Phasma celebrate the end of an era.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Phasma, Armitage Hux/Phasma
Kudos: 23





	La Petite Mort

Even now, as Armitage’s back hit the wall, Phasma lifting him up by his thighs until his legs braced around her hips, her mouth at his throat, his father was suffering a slow, painful death. While Brendol was liquefying from the inside out, leaking blood from every orifice, the Medical droids and human nurses scrambling to save him, his son was grabbing a fistful of white-gold hair, and losing his breath to the heat of Phasma’s mouth, the same strange warrior his father had brought aboard from his misadventures on Parnassos.

“How long will it take?” he hissed, shuddering out a heated sigh when he felt Phasma’s teeth graze his jugular.

“Days…weeks, depending on how creative the doctors get.” Phasma let down his legs, allowing him to regain his balance just long enough to twist him around, pushing his chest and cheek into the wall, gloved hands sliding up his sides and around his chest to begin undoing the trappings of his uniform.

“Tell me… _tell me how he dies_ ,” Armitage growled, hands braced against the wall as he allowed Phasma’s hands to do their work. They had both hated the man, detested him for what he was, how weak and cruel for cruelty’s sake, and it had finally come to a head. 

“His small, soft tissues will be the first affected…capillaries bursting…ulcers forming…the venom will slowly break down the walls of his intestines…the flesh of his organs…he will bleed… _constantly._..” 

When she’d finally freed him of his top-half, Hux bucked back against her, forcing space between them so he could turn and face her, and look into the cold blue eyes of his father’s killer. Such deadly beauty; he could see her in his mind’s eye lying on a bed of red silk, the paleness of her skin awash in the color of blood. He was glad Brendol’s blood had not touched her; it was as putrid and rotten as the man himself, and he wouldn’t allow it to sully the statuesque marble of her.

“More…” he beckoned, leaning to kiss her smooth jaw and the length of her throat as his palms rested over the cold chromium plate of her chest, heat rising within him as Phasma’s hands moved to undo the front of his pants.

“The pain will be unbearable…and unless they keep him sedated, his screams will fill the ship. Not one soul will be spared the sound of his agony. He will know fear…as he has never known before.”

Armitage gasped when he felt the warmth of her bare hand cupping and squeezing his aching anatomy, the both of them heady with desire. He felt the loose fabric of his pants slip off his narrow hips, and sighed against the Captain’s lips when they engulfed his. And then, their kiss was broken by the sharp chill of her chrome bracer as her arm pressed across his chest, pinning him to the wall while her other hand began to stroke him. He gripped at her arm with both hands, toes flexing against the floor as he kicked his pants away and took a wider stance, hips bucking eagerly against the slide of her fist. Her lips moved to his ear, the heat of her voice lowered to a rumbling whisper that made his grip on her arm tighten. “When the venom attacks his muscle tissue, it will become limp and gelatinous beneath his skin, until he has no strength to move, no more breath even to scream. His entire existence will be pain, every second…every day…until even his skin begins to rot and slip free of his bones.”

He was already close, and Armitage forced his hips to go still, to brace his rear against the wall and allow her the full control of his eventual release.The vivid jade of his eyes disappeared behind his lids as he imagined what she described, his horrid, evil slag of a father who had laughed at him, beat him, humiliated him for his own amusement and that of his friends for all the years of his life…It was nothing short of a masterpiece of fate that Brendol had seen fit to bring his own wretched death back to the Finalizer…and his son’s saving grace. She was nothing less than Armitage’s savior…his warrior…his protector. A snake guarding a spider.

“The doctors, if he’s still alive by then, will beg you to see reason. They will urge you to allow them to euthanize him…and you will play the tormented son. You will threaten them with termination if they do not find a way to save him. They’ll have no choice but to put what remains of Brendol Hux into a bacta tube…where he will dissolve…inch by inch…until there is nothing left to keep his bones alive.” She stroked him harder. Faster. Falling to silence, save for the panting of breaths, the surge of their own heartbeats, two predators thrilling together at the kill. One of his hands moved to grasp for her cheek, his thumb moving across her bloodthirsty lips as she drove him nearer and nearer to the edge, their eyes, like ice and poison, meeting again.

“We will be free of him…forever…” she whispered against his thumb, and Hux’s thighs and stomach flexed, teeth baring as a ragged groan clawed free of his throat. Thick jets of cum splattered across the smooth chrome of Phasma’s thigh, white-hot pleasure throbbing through his length and spreading like wildfire through his veins as the back of his head hit the wall, enthralled.

Phasma’s hand slowed, coaxing the last few pearls from his blushing tip onto her fingers before releasing him. She brought those glistening fingertips up to his mouth, and didn’t have to spare the breath to ask him to part his lips, letting him taste his own passion and clean the mess of it from her skin.

* * *

_In the Med bay, Brendol was screaming._

* * *


End file.
